


Return to Sender

by outruntheavalanche



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt asked for: <i>Young!Dave Karofsky writing a letter to Santa asking him to be like his friends, straight. Year after year without a answer.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Return to Sender

**Author's Note:**

> Written a million years ago for [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/glee_angst_meme/4263.html?thread=6421415#t6421415) at the [**glee_angst_meme**](http://glee_angst_meme.livejournal.com/).

12/24/2000

Dere santa ~~claws~~ Claus,

Please give me a girlfreind like Finn and Azemio, they have girlfreinds already even tho we are only in second grade and girls are gross and have cooties.

Sinserely,  
David P. Karofsky

PS: I left cookies and milk for you by the fire place.  
________________

12/24/2005

Dear Santa,

Still waiting on that girlfriend, but in the meantime I’d be more than happy with a BB gun like the one from _The Christmas Story_. You know, that dumb old movie with all the voice-overs that Mom likes to make me watch with her.

Thanks,  
Dave  
________________

12/24/2008

Dear Santa,

I know you don’t exist, but I can’t stop writing these stupid letters. I guess it’s kind of like therapy (if you didn't know (which you didn't, because you're a dead saint who's been co-opted by corporate America to sell its useless shit to the masses), Dad’s on another therapy kick. He thinks I’m too moody and he wants me to “talk” to people, ugh).

Anyway, I digress. This year’s been kind of rough on me and if you could grant me this wish I’d never ask you for anything again.

I didn’t feel anything when Brittany and I kind of hooked up at Azimio’s Christmas party last week. I thought it was supposed to feel special, you know? I thought I would feel _something_. Besides, you know, wishing she was . . . someone else.

I just want to be like everyone else. I want to be normal and that’s _all_ I want this year.

Thanks,  
Dave  
________________

12/24/2010

Fuck you, Santa. You kind of fucking suck. You’re like the worst kind of friend, the kind that makes all these perfect promises but just leaves you hanging in the end.

Still waiting, asshole.


End file.
